Neo-Sonic/Acceptance
{Give or take two weeks after Infiltration} Sonic: (phone) T, General Tower gave us permission to capture, but not kill, Eggman. Tails: Eggman? Sonic: Doesn't Robotnik kinda look like an egg? Tails: I guess so. I have news too. A teenage girl has been missing. Her name is Amy Rose. I talked to her best friend, Cream Java, who is so hot by the way, and no one has a grudge against her. Sonic: Then it can only be... Sonic/Tails: Eggman!/Robotnik! (¬_¬ at each other) Sonic: When you have more info, be here or be queer! (XD) {later...} Sonic: Look at all items looked under Eggman's name. Either. Tails: (types at his PDA, it then beeps) Nothing. Sonic: (rearranges the name Ivo Robotnik to be Boor Kit Vino in his mind) Try his name with the letters rearranged. Tails: I found about a bajillion cell phones, metals, plastics, computer chips and your mothe-- Sonic: DON'T...YOU...DARE!!! (walks into the living room and stares at a portrait of his parents) Mom. Dad. I'm sorry. I promise that this innocent girl won't die because I failed to act. Tails: I'm sure they heard you. Sonic: I don't see how. They've been dead for nine years. Tails: (PDA beeps) Cream's missing too. We have to take action now! Sonic: You like her! Tails: Shut up. Sonic: You want to rape her. Tails: That's not true! I'd totally ask her first. Sonic: Is Eggman renting any type of building? {later} Sonic: The adress is 2359 S. Shadow Ave. Tails: This doesn't make sense. There's nothing but empty space between 2357 and 2361. Sonic: (notices a loose piece of concrete, lifts it and runs through the passageway under it) Catch up, Tails! You're too slow! Amy: HEEEELLLLPPP!!! Sonic: I'm coming! Hold your shirt on! (knocks the door down and sees Amy) But I wouldn't mind if your pants fell off. Tails: (facepalm, proceeds to release Cream while Sonic releases Amy) Eggman: Very good, John. You have released those damsels in distress. However, a new challenge awaits you. Snively! Snively: Yes, sir? Eggman: Flip the switch. Snively: This one? Eggman: (¬_¬) No. the other one. Of course I mean that one, j@ck@$$! Snively: Yes, sir. (pounding, then a wall is broken) Eggman: This is my creation. Metal Sonic. He has all of your abilities and more, so don't even try wiggling your way out of this one. Sonic: Get Amy and Cream the f*** outta here, propellor-butt! Amy: Propellor-butt...? Tails: It's his stupid nickname for me. Cream: I think your tails are sexy, Miles. Sonic: (tries running into the shadows to stealthily attack Metal Sonic) Metal: (uses his eyes to find Sonic) Sonic: (vibrates, then disappears) Metal: (Switches eyes to UV-mode) The Chancellor has told me of all your abilities. How you can speed up your molecules fast enough to be invisible or even make fire. Don't even try to escape. (Sonic runs) Priority 1! Where are you? (gets punched on the back of the head) Sonic: I'm right here tincan! Metal: You have taken away my patience. Operation Breaking The Hog now commencing. (goes over to Sonic, lifts him up in the air and nearly breaks his spine on his kneecap, but not before Amy hits him and dashes his lower torso to pieces) Amy: Get your silver fingers off of that cute boy! Metal: I do not need my legs to function. Priority 4 shall be terminated! (shoots a missile out of his arm) Sonic: (pushes Amy out of the way) Metal: (runs out of battery) Eggman: (observing this from a computer screen) I thought I told you to use homing missiles! And you couldn't find a longer-lasting battery? Snively: My bad, Uncle. Eggman: I don't forgive you. Sonic: He mention Priority 1 as me and you as priority 4, Amy. I wonder... Eggman: (transmitter) John, If you're wondering, Miles is Priority 3 and Priority 2 lives on a very heavenly island. Even the name is heavenly. Sonic: (dials cell phone) Tails: (talking with Cream) The same thing happens to me all the time. Cream: We have so much in common. Tails: (cell phone rings) Cream: Who is it? Tails: It's that blue dude who wants to sleep with Amy. Sonic, what is it now? Sonic: Our next destination is Angel Island. {to be continued...}